fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 57
10 minutes later, every person and bakugan was sent back, except C22, Lady Heat, FS Helios, and Cyanide Helios... Harterym) C22, you ready? C22) Yesh! Harterym) Okay...Test 1, FS Helios must brawl his rival...A.K.A Cyanide Helios FS Helios) *Head pops up* WHAT! Harterym) Good luck! ( FS Helios and Cyanide Helios come out of their ball forms ) FS Helios) I AM IN HEAVEN! Cyanide Helios) HAHA! Lady Heat) FINALLY, THEY BRAWL! C22) Ability Aciva-''' '''Harterym) And C22... C22) Yesh? Harterym) You have to activate abilities for both FS and Cyanide, or you'll get a lower grade and you know if you get a 1 or below, you're not going to be eligible for FS Helios' Sacred Evolution... C22) WHAT! Harterym) It's your special challenge... C22) T.T Cyanide Helios) HAHAHA! C22) I can just use tele-''' '''Harterym) I blocked your telepathy because this brawl must be a fair fight... C22) ...*Runs to Cyanide Helios' side* Ability Activate! Switch-Needle! ( Cyanide Helios' hands switch out for a needle per each arm ) *Runs to FS Helios' side* Ability Activate! Flash Fire! ( FS Helios fires a red energy beam from is chest ) ( Cyanide Helios' hands switch for needles, while FS Helios releases a red beam from his chest ) C22) *Runs to Cyanide Helios' side* Ability Activate! Poison Protection! ( Cyanide Helios sticks his needles into the ground. Poison bursts in-front of Cyanide Helios and protects him ) ( The beam crashes into the gushing poison and gets canceled out ) C22) *Runs to FS Helios' side* Ability Activate! 3 Lined Shot! ( FS Helios fires 3 blast of fire at the same time ) *Runs to Cyanide Helios' side* Ability Activate! Intoxicated Outbreaking Burst! ( Cyanide Helios digs his needles into the ground and releases poison. The poison overflows and blows out of the ground ) ( FS Helios releases 3 balls of fire from his chest and jumps on the third sphere ) ( Cyanide Helios charges the ground with more poison ) ( The first sphere moves towards the left, the second moves towards the right, and the third moves into the middle ) ( The three spheres of fire move towards Cyanide Helios ) BOOM! ( Poison gushes out of the ground and takes the second sphere out ) ( Poison erupts close to FS Helios ) ( FS Helios turns the orb to the side ) FS Helios) AHHH! *Losing balance* ( FS Helios passes the gushing poison ) ( The sphere returns to normal ) BOOM! ( The third sphere gets clipped by poison and explodes ) ( FS Helios flings towards some steps and freezes on the railing ) ( The first sphere comes close to FS Helios ) ( FS Helios drops off the railing and lands on the first sphere ) ( FS Helios maneuvers the first orb around the gushing poison and comes close to Cyanide Helios ) ( Cyanide Helios charges his energy up ) C22) *Runs to FS Helios' side* Ability Activate! Fury Fire! ( FS Helios assualts the opponent with fiery fist outlines ) ( FS Helios jumps off the orb and flies towards Cyanide Helios ) ( Cyanide Helios quits playing possum and lifts his body and arms up ) C22) *Runs to Cyanide Helios' side* Ability Activate! Needle Shot! ( Cyanide Helios grabs the opponent with his needles. His opponent is paralyzed for a moment ) ( FS Helios' shoulders get caught by Cyanide's needles and gets paralyzed ) C22) Ability Activate! Poison Overdose! ( Cyanide Helios quickly charges poison into the opponent's body ) ( Poison quickly enters FS Helios' body ) Cyanide Helios) HAHAHA! *Headbutts FS Helios multiple times for a minute* C22) Ability Activate! Poison Splat! ( Poison inside the opponent explodes and blasts the opponent away ) BOOM! ( Poison inside of FS Helios explodes and sends FS Helios flying into the air ) C22) Ability Activate! Regrouped Poison Shot! ( Poison gathers together and shoots towards the opponent ) ( Poison comes together and darts towards FS Helios ) C22) *Runs to Harterym's side* Ability Activate! Strike Flash ( FS helios attacks the opponent, in 3 seconds ) ( FS Helios disappears ) ( The poison blast crashes into a wall ) Harterym) MY WALL! C22) is now stained! Harterym) ... BOOM! ( FS Helios' knee crashes into Cyanide Helios' face ) ( Cyanide Helios returns to his ball form ) Harterym) ... Cyanide Helios) *In head* I'll get him, next time! C22) *Looks at Harterym* *Eager to hear* WHAT'S MY GRADE! Harterym) 0 for staining my wall! C22) WHAT! Harterym) You got a 4 and 1 extra point for doing all that movement, following what I said, and from my little lie...Although, your extra point can only be used in one of the next two round, if you tell me you want to use it... C22) =D THANKS! ( Cyanide Helios returns to C22's hand, while FS Helios rests for a few minutes ) Harterym) I'll bring Wolfgang and Volf back in...Five minutes... MoCC: Episode 58 Grade of MoCC: Episode 57? S A B C D F Does C22 deserve the extra point? Yes, he did all that work, alone No. he could have done better I don't know, I think I deserve it! Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:C22Helios Category:Lady Heat Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:Cyanide Helios Category:Harterym Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf